Grand dreams: Crimson Island pt3
<< Chapter 5 Chapter 6: A meeting of two pirates! The beginning of an era! Mizu dangled from the large man's hand but held onto the few apples he was capable of carrying. Mizu had a big grin on his face still despite the fact he was being scolded by the apple seller and the large man. Apples man: Pirate!! Ahahahahaha! You can't be a pirate, look at you you're far too scrawny! you couldn't even escape with some apples! Mizu: But to be a pirate is my dream and some day I wanna be pirate king! Large man: Yar dream eh Mizu-Kun? *put Mizu down* Apples man: Ahahahaha! You're killing me kid! What a stupid!... The large man suddenly loomed over the apples man. The apples man stopped talking immediately and looked up. Large man: Ya shouldn't laugh at others' dreams, it's not nice. It's people like yerself that stops people from dreaming. *Tosses some coins at him* These should cover the apples. Mizu-kun, come with me I think there are some friends of mine you would like to meet, they're pirates too. Mizu: (Stars in his eyes) Woah! Really!? I'd love to meet other pirates! The large man walked off and Mizu pursued him and started eating the apples. Mizu: (mouth filled with apple) Ith mm a irant huthnt at mke uth enemeeth Large man: Don't talk with yer mouthful lad-kun, I can't understand you. Mizu: (Swallowing the apples) If I'm a pirate doesn't it make us enemies? Large man: Gohgogogogo! No it's ok to be friends with other pirates they're my nakama and one day yer'll find yer own. It's ok to be friends with other crews too. And I just love ta help young lads like you become pirates in their own right, especially if it's their dreams. Mizu: (Swallowing another apple) So your all going to be my first friends? Large man: That's right, I don't normally make friends with just anybody but I think yer a special case I'd seen ya running about before and just thought ya were a petty thief so I thought I owed ya an apology. And since I know yer name now, ya should know mine. I'm Gante nice to meet ya Mizu-kun. Mizu: (Mouth filled with apple again) Ithe oo eet uu oo. Gante: Mouth lad. Mizu swallowed the apples and repeated his nice to meet you and laughed. Not that long later the pair reached the beach. The beach was lined with palm trees and the tide was out and a little down the beach there were a trio of huts as well as a large outhouse Out side was a person sitting by the sea and fishing. Another large man emerged from one of the huts he wasn't as big as Gante but still fairly big, he had what appeared to be blue skin and a fin protruding from his back. He walked over to the person fishing and appeared to start shouting at the person, as Gante and Mizu moved closer they could hear some of the conversation and the fact that the blue guy clearly wasn't human and that the fishing person was a man wearing a dress. Dress man: Well what else are we gonna eat!? Blue man: Anything besides fish! I shouldn't eat fish it's like cannibalism for me!! Dress man: Well you can starve for all I care! Gante and Mizu arrived next to them. Gante: What are the pair of ya arguing about now? Blue man: He's going to make me eat fish and I'm not a cannibal!! The man in a dress peered around Gante to see Mizu. Dress man: (With effeminate voice) Oh my who is this little guy? Is he a friend for you and I-Chaaaan. Mizu: Eh? You're confusing are you a man or a woman? Dress man: (Normal voice) Hey that's rude you little brat!! You wanna fight! Mizu became a little shocked and even more confused. Gante pushed the man in a dress back a little and introduced Mizu to them. Gante: Guys this is Mizu-Kun, he wants to be a pirate and I'm gonna help him and I'm asking you to help too. Blue man: I'm Ubazame, I'm a basking shark fishman. Gante: And that is Billy... Billy: (Effeminate voice) And don't forget me, Olivia-Chan Ubazame: (Whispering to Mizu) He has two personalities, I prefer Olivia though. Billy: I heard that, punk!! Name: Ubazame, a basking shark fishman, Age:35, Occupation: Pirate Name: Billy/Olivia, an Okama, Age: 28, Occupation: Pirate Billy(Olivia): (Talking to self) Don't me mean, just because you're ruder than me-chan. (To Mizu) I bet Gante didn't tell you why he's so big did he? Mizu: Come to think of it you are very big Gante. Billy(Olivia): That's because he's a giant, but he's vertically challenged for a giant so he's big to us but tiny to other giants. Gante: Oliv... I mean billy-kun now that is rude. Billy: Are you hungry Mizu? Mizu: Well I just had a bunch of apples but I can eat more. Billy(Olivia): Well I'll start on dinner, I make a brilliant stew. The evening approached quickly it was still a bit light outside the four of them sat around a fire and were eating Olivia's stew. Mizu: Hey, this is pretty good weirdo you should be a cook on my ship when I set sail and become a pirate. Billy: WHO'RE YOU CALLING WEIRDO YOU LITTLE PUNK!!! Billy proceeded to karate chop Mizu directly on the forehead but his hand appeared to bounce straight off causing his arm to swing backwards making Billy lose his balance a fall on his back. Billy(Olivia): Oh my, it's like his head is made of something really solid. Mizu: Oh that, I ate a special fruit called the Koru Koru no Mi and now I'm a cork man. Mizu casually kept on eating but the others all spit their food all over each other. Gante: A DEVIL FRUIT!? YOU ATE A DEVIL FRUIT!? Billy: *Shouting with the face of a monster* AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME WEIRD!! Ubazame: That's too bad, you'll have trouble being a pirate if you can't swim... Mizu: WHAT I CAN'T SWIM!? Ubazame: HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW THAT!! Gante: hmm, it don't matter to me. I promised to help Mizu to become a pirate and that I shall do. And you thre... two are gonna help too cause I made a promise and I can beat you if you don't Gohgogogogog! So Mizu let's start you're training tomorrow morning so you'll be able to fight for your dreams and your future nakama! Mizu cheered which promted the others to laugh with his enthusiasm. The next morning came the three pirates started training Mizu weeks passed and many things were discovered about his abilities. Ubazame gave him a curious piece of coral which Mizu mistook for food. Ubazame: HEY DON'T EAT THE IT'S SUPPOSED TO HELP YOU SURVIVE IN WATER!! Mizu hiccupped and expelled tons of tiny bubbles through his skin. Ubazame: Hmm this is strange your pores have simply become holes due to you being made of cork, maybe we can use this in your training. Mizu's training continued. Gante was teaching him simple punching and kicking aswell as helping him gain some strength. Gante: Left, right, left, right, left, right! Mizu: Yeah!! other things were discovered along the way like being able to repel water and objects due to his cork body and flow water through his body and release it from his new holes Ubazame: Maybe I can teach you some bits of fishman karate. Billy(Olivia): And maybe Billy and I chaaaaaan can help you control your body better to control the water flow and how about we teach you about the sea. Mizu: Yeah I want to learn it all. after a long period of training and being taught about the sea a stormy day came whilst the four of them were out on a small ship. The sea tossed and crashed on the waves, an unknown island could be seen nearby, the four of them were almost to the island when the biggest wave yet launched the ship into the air causing Mizu to be launched forward and far into the sea. Gante: MIZU!! The others all yelled and screamed for him too Ubazame jumped in to find him but to no avail, he couldn't be found. Billy(Olivia):*Panicked* Maybe the sea will sweep him onto the island. Billy: *also very worried* Possibly these are very strong waves. Ubazame: Hmm maybe... Gante: FINE WHATEVER IT TAKES! WE FIND 'IM! Meanwhile something similar was happening on the other side of the island with a familiar face. Flint: HELP ME TORO!! I CAN'T SWIM!! Toro: I KNOW! I KNOW! I'M TRYING BUT I'M TOO SMALL Flint yelled loudly as water filled his mouth water and suffered a similar fate to the other boy around the other side of the island. Both of the boys' friends yelled into the night whilst trying to get to the island both with same idea and hopes of their small friends. The night ended and morning came. On a beach the two boys had been beached on the same beach. they both woke up coughed up all the water the could but were still soaked. The both looked over at each other and both screamed. Flint and Mizu: AHHHHHHH!! WHO'RE YOU!? They both panicked and ran parallel to each other in the same direction and up two separate trees hiding amongst the branches. Mizu: Bichachichichichichi! Bichachichichi! That was the day of a brand new friendship. Back to the present Flint struck Mizu quite hard leaving a large lump Flint: YOU MORON YOU WERE REMEMBERING THE DAY WE MET NOT THE DAY WE WERE SEPERATED!!! Mizu: Oh right sorry heheee At that moment Crash entered their part of the area of trees and look up at them after hearing them. Crash: Eh...you're supposed to be tied up... Flint: Looks like we'll have to reminisce another time Mizu. To be continued Category:OPsaurus Category:Stories